Unite
by Tacolady22
Summary: When the globe at the North Pole starts to act weird, North summons the Guardians looking for answers. When they come, all they receive from the Man in Moon are more questions. Will they be able to find answers? First part of a trilogy. Rated T for future scenes. Eventual Jackunzel/Merricup
1. Summon

Santa Claus was in his office, when one of his elves came in pointing outside his office. The man was confused but stood up. The elf backed away quickly but tripped backward on his feet in surprise. Why shouldn't he? It was always a surprise to see North's enormous height. Wavering at 6' 2", having tattoos on his right and left arm with the words "naughty" and "nice" on them, he was, in a way, scary. As he brushed the cookie crumbs off of his round belly, he walked through the door. What he saw next left him with his mouth open.

On the globe which showed the lights of every child that believed in him and his of fellow guardians was darkness. Complete darkness. Then the globe split from north to south into four parts. Each one a different color. The topmost one was pink and purple, descending downwards was a green and yellow color, then a red-orange color, and finally, blue and white in the south.

"What does this mean Manny?" North wonders aloud.

All he knew was that the guardians will have to come together again. So he turns and pushes a handle under the globe that sends light (humans know it as the Northern Lights/Aurora) to alert all the Guardians, still pondering on the globe.

* * *

Jack Frost was at the South Pole when he saw the lights. He was busy building his palace. Now that he was a Guardian, more specifically the Guardian of Fun, he and the other Guardians figured he needed a place to stay rather than just wander about. He could use this castle to see where snow was needed. Or if someone needed fun. It also had a globe that was dotted with lights of children that believed in him. All Guardians had a globe like this. Although the palace was already built, he still had to put furniture inside of it. Lest he want simply a palace made of ice and snow inside and out. He was taking a short break when he looks at the sky to see the lights.

A growl escapes his throat as he thinks how it has only been a few months since Pitch has last attacked. What could it be now? Although he would like to continue building his castle, he knew it had to wait.

So picking up his staff, he flew inside the palace and half-flying and half- running, went up the stairs to the vault. He tapped a few certain spots to open the door and walked inside.

Inside the completely blue vault with temperatures cold enough to kill a human being, were a couple of snowglobes, some easter eggs, and his memory box which held all of his memories from before the was a Guardian. Ignoring the cold, he takes a snowglobe saying

"Santa's workshop," and dashes the globe to the ground.

A portal appears and he steps inside of it ready to take him to the North Pole. Waiting to see what North had called him about.

* * *

The Tooth Fairy.

Half-human, and half-hummingbird.

What many people believe about her is that she goes around every night and w teeth from the children that hide them under the pillow after it falls out. In return, she leaves a quarter. That is where the legend ends.

Most people don't know that for the past 4 centuries, she hasn't collected teeth herself. She has little fairies to do it for her.

What does she do with the teeth exactly?

She keeps them.

They hold memories, so when someone needs to remember something, she or one of the Baby Teeth help them using the teeth they collect.

This is why she is called the Guardian of Memories.

Normally, she is very busy. Running around telling each of her lieutenants in charge of the thousands of little tiny fairies what to do. One of the fairies job is very specific and very easy.

Look out for the Northern lights.

When they reach her palace of pale pink, the Baby Tooth immediately goes to alert the Tooth Fairy.

"Sector 5 row 17 number 3 is in desperate need for a memory recovery…." things like that can be heard from the Tooth Fairy.

Also things like…..

"Her first tooth? Look at it! She flossed!"

As Baby Tooth comes up to her trying to get her attention, the Tooth Fairy looks like a blur. With her blue and green colored feathers on her body spinning around, Baby Tooth found it hard to get her attention. After a few minutes of not getting noticed despite all of the arm waving and shouting that she did, the Tooth Fairy still would not pay attention. Getting fed up, Baby Tooth plunged her sharp beak into Tooth's soft feathered arm. Not all the way of course, but enough to get a sharp prick of pain for someone. As Tooth looked for the offender, she found Baby Tooth pointing at the sky.

She looked up to see the Northern Lights glowing across the sky.

"What could North possibly want?" she wondered. Taking Baby Tooth with her, she spread her wings to their full length and flew toward the source of the lights. Wondering what was going on.

* * *

Easter.

So far away on the calendar.

Yet there were always preparations to be done.

Especially since last April when Pitch destroyed all of the eggs, Bunny had decided to keep a couple extra hundred for emergencies.

The Easter Bunny as he is known to children. Every year before Easter, he hides eggs for children to find. This year was the worst. Even worse than the blizzard of 1968 that Jack Frost purposefully made. Because this time, no one got their eggs.

Bunny's hand clenched into a fist with an angry expression on his face vowing that it will never happen again. He decided to go outside to clear his thoughts. Climbing up the stairs to the roof (that was open), he almost fell down from surprise. The northern lights were shining again!

Grabbing ahold of himself, he reached the top of the warren and tapped the ground twice with his foot. A hole appeared underneath with a path all set to go to the North pole. When he was inside the tunnel, the hole closed up leaving nothing but a purple flower.

* * *

Sandy was in his golden castle made up of dreamsand.

Whenever he had spare time, he would keep his energy in a big dream cloud so that he would not always have to be giving dreams out. This cloud was full of energy and could give out dreams enough for one night.

As he was finding the right one to release this night, he glanced upon the moon to see the northern lights. Sighing to himself, he took out the biggest dreamsand cloud and let it free.

He then created an airplane from dreamsand and flew off into the night to the North Pole. Fearing that Pitch had returned again.

* * *

Back at the pole, Jack was the first one to arrive. The portal opened with the mischievous Frost coming out of the portal. Although it had been 5 months since North had last seen the boy, he hadn't changed much. His blue eyes were especially ice blue and if North concentrated, he could see a blue aura around Jack.

Other than that, Jack hadn't changed at all. He was still wearing a blue hoodie with white ice strands around his shoulders. The same brown jeans that were tattered mid-way around his calves. And he still refused to wear shoes…..typical.

Rolling his eyes to himself, he watched as Jack walked towards the globe using his staff to balance a plate of cookies that and 2 elves were carrying. The surprised elves looked up to see Jack taking a cookie off of the plate and setting the plate aside on a shelf that is way too high up for the 5 inch elves to reach. Smirking, Jack finishes the cookie and wiped the crumbs of his face.

"You called?" he said in his "I'm -annoyed-but-I'm-still-going-to-act-like-I-own-the-place" voice. Looking at him, North saw a hint of a grin on his face.

Then, a hole opened up in between North and Jack. Out popped the Easter Bunny.

"Did I beat Jack?" Bunny asked in his thick Australian accent.

North gave a smile and nodded behind Bunny to where Jack was, grinning mischievously.

"Looks like Bunny needs to learn how to travel faster." he said. Smirking all the while.

Bunny was about to retort when Tooth came fluttering in a window with Baby Tooth right beside her.

"What's the problem North? Is it Pitch? Is it something worse? Is it the children? Is it their teeth?!" She frantically asked, zipping around to the 3 other Guardians present.

"Tooth," North stated in his heavy Russian accent.

"Is it Manny? Has he chosen another Guardian? But that's impossible! He just chose Jack!" She continued.

"Tooth calm down! It can't be anything that bad!" Yelled an exasperated Bunny.

"For once I agree with the Kangaroo, we just defeated Pitch in April, nothing bad could have happened already," piped Jack.

"You don't know Pitch Jack, for all we know he could have had an army ready to attack."

"Ye really think that 5 months after we gave his black ass a big whooping he'd show his face here again Tooth?" Bunny retorted back.

Baby Tooth fluttered in front of Jack, happy to see him again.

"Hey Baby Tooth. How's life at the palace?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him and pointed at Tooth while making a cuckoo sign by her temples.

Chuckling, Jack waited for Sandy while watching Tooth and Bunny argue which was quite odd. Normally it was him and Bunny at each other's throat

Sandy came right then. Flying through the same window that was specifically for him and Tooth. His plane disappeared into gold dust and was absorbed by him.

"Sandy! You are here! Good! Good! Now we can start!" Boomed North which surprised all of them so much, it even stopped Bunny and Tooth's argument.

"You are here because of this!" He continued, pointing at the globe.

The globe turned dark once again. Tooth gasped at the absence of lights. It then continued to split in four. As the other Guardians watched in amazement at the scene unfolding, North heaved a sigh. It had done this 3 times since the elf had called him. When it was over, Jack was the first to recover.

"Sooooo it does that often? Or..." He asked.

"It has never done that before in all my time as a Guardian," replied North.

A question mark appeared on top of Sandy's head. Then a moon appeared in its place.

"I already tried. He is not answering."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try again," Tooth said. Facing the clear roof, she looked up at the bright moon. "Manny, what does this mean? What do we do?" She asked.

This time, he replied. He shone a light down on a moon tile on the floor. When the moonlight hit the tile, a stand rose up carrying a blue crystal.

A collective gasp broke among them.

"It can't be. He just chose that blasted show pony!" Said the Australian accent.

"Gee thanks. I'm feeling so loved right now Bunny," Jack said. Every word thick with sarcasm.

Snarling at him, Bunny turned back to the crystal whispering to himself wishing it to not be...the Groundhog?

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned back to the crystal. There was a circle shape. It was...the sun?

"Uh...pretty sure the sun isn't a spirit like us," he stated.

"Hush Jack. Manny is telling us a story!" Whispered North.

It was true. It showed a drop falling from the sun onto Earth. Then the scene changed. It was a girl following a small blue light. She came close to it and was about to touch it when it disappeared...along with the scene.

Now it showed a boy reaching out to touch a dragon as black as the moonless night tentatively. The dragon accepted and patted its head towards the boys hand when the scene disappeared. Finally it was a boy around 18. He had moose antlers and was walking funnily. Jack thought the scene looked familiar, when the boy turned around. Jack gasped. It was him when he was human. Even though the boy had brown hair and eyes there was no mistaking that it was him. With the same pants and the habit of not wearing shoes. He knew it was him. The scene changed to when he died. Then it went to him when he was fighting Pitch after Sandy died. When he had shot ice and destroyed most of Pitch's army. Then the image stopped.

The crystal retreated back down to the tile as the moon stopped showing its light. All the Guardians were in shock. They started to ask Man in Moon what that was all about but he refused to answer.

When they realized that the Man in Moon would not answer, they all looked at Jack expectantly. Surprised Jack took a few steps backward. "I...uh...I don't know anything," he stated nervously.

Realizing how Jack must be feeling, Tooth quickly shook her head and fluttered up towards him, playing her usual mother-hen role.

"We know that Jack. It's just…interesting to see why Manny wasn't giving us a straight answer."

Instead of calming Jack down, her words had the opposite effect.

"So what, now I'm a Guardian, who is part of something that no one knows about because SOMEONE isn't telling us!" He shouted at the moon.

"Jack, Man in Moon has his reasons for doing what he does. If he wants to tell us, he will. But seeing as he isn't, he must know that one of us has the answer to this." North said.

Sandy made a question mark and a stick figure human over his head.

"That is good question Sandy. But I know one of here knows. I can feel it…...in my belly!" North said jiggling his potbelly in the process.

Rolling his eyes, Jack was about to make some smart-ass comment when Bunny interrupted.

"There...is a little Sheila….she has the healing powers of the sun….I think the first might have been her." he said slowly.

Speechless, Jack looked around at the other Guardians who were nodding their heads uncertainly, urging Bunny to go on. Sighing, Bunny started to explain.

"Once upon a time, a drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. It landed on Earth on the outskirts of a kingdom called Corona. The drop later blossomed into a flower which, when sung by a certain song, can make anything healed. A witch saw the flower and used it to keep herself young. But she would have to sing it regularly to remain that young. A flower like this could have been used for good, but no. The witch wanted it all for herself and kept it hidden. Centuries passed by and one night, the Queen of Corona fell deathly ill, pregnant. Wanting to save his wife and unborn child, he sent soldiers across the kingdom to find the magical flower. One of the soldiers found it and it was given to the queen. She survived, as did her child but the child's hair was gold. Late in the night, the witch came and sang the song, as her wrinkles vanished, she cut a strand of her hair. Imagine her surprise as it turned brown and the healing properties vanished! Seeing no other choice, the witch stole the child and hid her in a tower for 18 years…..without cutting her hair or letting her out of the tower. Eventually the child got curious and went outside the tower to see these lights that always came on her birthday. When she came back, she realized that she was the princess and the witch was furious. By then, the man who had taken her to see the lights had come. The witch, seeing as she was outnumbered, tried to stab the man, but the girl took it instead. As she died, her hair lost its healing abilities and the witch died as well I believe."

"So we need a dead girl...That's going to be easy." Jack said sarcastically.

Glaring at him, Bunny continued "As she was dying, the sun turned her into a spirit and gave her healing abilities back. Along with the ability of Spring."

"Hold on. Spring? The Sun?" Tooth asked.

"Whatever happens in spring, she does. That's how I know her. She helps me with Easter and tries to have good weather during Easter. And I don't know about the sun. That's all she told me." answering Tooth's question.

"So we have to find her to figure out more of this stuff, is what you're saying." Jack said. Bunny nodded. A heavy silence overcame them for a moment but North broke it soon.

"Any idea where she is? Or what her name is Bunny?" he asked.

"Right now, no. Spring has been over for a while now. I asked her where she stayed but she just said "Paradise". Her name is Zel," he stated after some pause.

_Paradise….._

_Why does that sound so familiar?_ Thought Sandy as he racked his brain for answers. Just as he was about to give up when Jack leaped up in surprise shouting "I know where that is!"

"Where?"

"You better not be playin' with us ya bloody showpony!"

"I will get sleigh!" came a chorus of answers and a question mark from Sandy. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled the word

"Netherlands."

* * *

**Oh my gods. SOOOO LONG!**

**(Whaddup Percy Jackson Reference)**

**Anywho.**

**Ya like it?**

**Sorry, this story may seem really boring right now but I'm planning on having a trilogy.**

**I'd love reviews.**

**Especially constructive criticism :)**

**Just so I can make sure that I get reviews that I need I'll ask you...No...I'll interrogate you for feedback :D (Insert evil laugh here)**

**1) Too much describing or too little?**

**2) Did I characterize them right? (I probably didn't do it for Jack as well as the others)**

**3) Did I punctuate correctly? (Especially for the speaking parts….I suck at those)**

**4) Anything else?**

**I don't have good grammar so I'd appreciate if anyone pointed out BIG flaws in this chapter. (Note the use of the word BIG! Not the small commas or anything.)**

**If you review… YOU GETTA COOKIE :D**

"**I'm so hilarious…." I said sarcastically.**

**Peace people**

**Tacolady22 **

**(Insert taco emoji here)**


	2. Search

**OK. I am really sorry but I meant Neverland. Not Netherlands. Why that came out? I honestly don't know. And important AN at bottom.**

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Neverland?! How do you get "Paradise" into Neverland!?" asked a suspicious Bunny.

"Enough Bunny." Tooth said calmly. Then looking at Jack with a confused expression, she beckoned him to go on.

"Neverland is a place where children never grow up. They are always remain the same age for however long they want to. It is quite a wonderful place actually. It has the greenest grass and the bluest of seas, The snowcapped mountains are so fun…" he sighed wistfully "All in all, it is a paradise. Plus there is a small place called Paradise. I've only seen it but,"

Sandy showed a map and a question mark over the map.

"I can take you there. I just need a snowglobe." he stated.

"Very well then, let us go to sleigh. I will take care of the snowglobes," North replied.

When they went to the sleigh, Bunny tried to coax North into just taking the snowglobes but North refused saying that only one person can go through the portals unless you are traveling together at the same time.

As they flew through the portal, Jack could see Bunny close his eyes whispering something about the ground and carrots? Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the way the wind felt. It was always nice flying, but he had to control it. On a sleigh, he now had the freedom to feel the wind without even thinking about staying afloat. And it felt wonderful.

North flew a few miles just to be able to look back at Bunny's expression. Chuckling to himself, he decided to put the poor Bunny out of his misery. Bunny's face was all scrunched up and he was gripping Tooth's hand rather painfully. She was wincing but wasn't removing the paw away. Were they...? No. She was probably just letting it be there out of kindness. North turned around and whispered Neverland to the snow globe before throwing it and entering the portal.

As they entered the portal, Bunny's breath changed. It was warm here. He could feel it. Opening his eyes, his breath hitched. It was summer all around him. As the sleigh landed, he leapt out gratefully. As he looked around his surroundings, he was in awe. There were tropical trees everywhere and the sea was crystal blue. Suddenly, he felt cold again. Looking behind him, Jack had created a small snowstorm around himself. Looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow, Jack replied "It's summer. Not exactly my favorite season."

* * *

Jack P.O.V

If there was one thing he hated, it was summer. He couldn't stand the heat. Of course, it probably had something to do with him being a winter spirit but him and heat just didn't mix.

Which is exactly why he had created a small snowstorm around him and unfortunately for Bunny, it was around him as well. He didn't do it on purpose...

No wait, yes he did.

Chucking slightly to himself as Bunny inched away, he tried to look at his surroundings. But then North leapt down and boomed in his Russian accent along for a plan.

"How about we split up and look for Zel?" Tooth suggested.

"We could if we knew how she looked," Jack pointedly said. Looking at Bunny he said "Bunny," as he hid it with a cough.

Glaring at Jack, Bunny described her as a petite person with long gold-blonde hair that would be in a braid. She wore pink and purple and had large green eyes. On that note, they all went their separate ways to find her.

Jack still had the snowstorm around him and went North. It was colder up there and at least he would stop sweating and feeling weak. Suddenly, he could feel a cool breeze to his right. Changing his course, he started to go towards the breeze. He hadn't seen this place he realized as he started walking. It was green all around him.

All around him there were different types if flowers. It was a shame his snow was falling on them, killing them. He tried to make the snowstorm fall slower and less to try to save the flowers. He soon forgot about the flowers as he reached a clearing. When he entered the clearing, he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

There was a small pond near the edge of the clearing. The pond was as blue as the one in Tooth's palace. There were cherry blossom trees by the pond and other flowers by them. He never cared for flowers as he couldn't be by them without them dying.

But these weren't the things that made him hold his breath.

There was a girl by a tree who matched Bunny's description. But he felt that Bunny had not described her beauty enough.

This girl had blonde hair in a braid with flowers in her hair. She looked at him and frowned and started to walk closer towards him. She was slender and wore a pink and purple dress that hugged her body. As she came closer he could see her large green eyes that were bigger than a normal humans should be. She had a swan-like throat and a slight pink under her eyes. As she came up to him, breathless, he said "Hi."

She raised her hand and slapped his cheek. Hard.

* * *

**Muhaha**

**I end it right there.**

**The reason it's done so fast is because I'm stuck at a house without Wi-Fi.**

**So I'm like, maybe I should take my phone and start writing the second chapter.**

**Anyways, the Important AN starts now:**

**These first few chapters are taking place in the past, 5 months after Pitch attacked. **

**Just to clear some confusion.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. **

**I also want to get this out in the open.**

**I like having longer chapters so the speed it will get updated will depend on the length of the chapter. **

**This is an exception.**

**So you're welcome: D**

**End of Important AN**

**I finished writing the plot of all three stories (I did say it would be a trilogy) and I realized this first one is probably going to be the most boring one. And probably the shortest one.**

**(Just getting it clear)**

**And cause I like to talk.**

**Err. Write...whatever.**

**Piano-1468: Aww...thank you so much! :') Thank you and I can't believe I characterized Jack right. Most people don't so I doubted I ever could. But thank you so much :). To answer your question, for these first few chapters, Hiccup is going to be his 15 years old. Then later I'll put him in his 20 year old form. (Because let's be honest, he's so much hotter. And I like to picture him in his hot version.) And here ya go (::) {Its chocolate chip ;P}**

**Reviews make the world a better place so you should do it! **

**And I'd like if you can tell me whether or not I got Jack's POV right please? **

**Next up is Jackunzel! (So that's gonna take some time since I'll probably suck at love scenes)**

**Tacolady22**


	3. Spring

Jack P.O.V

"_Well, that was a surprise,"_ he thought as he brought his hand to rub his red cheek, still stinging from the slap she had given him.

"What was that for?!" he yelled in anger to her.

"For destroying my flowers! I mean, look behind you! Do you know how long I took into making them?!" she pointed to the flowers, which were now dying because of Jack's ever increasing snowstorm. "C-can you stop that s-storm?!" she yelled again, just not as loud as the first time since she was shivering too much to be angry.

Realizing that the storm was now large enough that it was almost by the pond, he stopped it. The temperature increased quickly, but not to the same amount as it did in the place they landed. This temperature was milder. Maybe 70 degrees Fahrenheit? After he stopped the storm, he focused his attention to the girl.

"You must be Zel, right?" he asked to the girl.

"Yes. But only Bunny calls me that. You can call me Rapunzel." she answered with an air of haughtiness. Looking back from the snowstorm to him, realization dawned on her face. "Jack Frost," she gasped.

"The one and only," he answered while taking a bow and tipping his imaginary hat.

"Bunny's told me about you," she started.

"Good things I hope," he interrupted, kissing her hand. Smirking at her, he wondered why his heart was fluttering so wildly.

"Other than being an irresponsible, over conceited, brat? No. But he never mentioned that you were a flirt." Rapunzel continued taking her hand away from him. Jack could see a faint tinge of pink spread across her cheeks.

Smirking even wider now, he grabbed her waist and went in for a kiss on the cheek. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like the way she was trying not to blush and wanted to test it out some more. That was the last thing he remembered before the world went black.

* * *

Rapunzel P.O.V

Rapunzel looked up in surprise to find Pascal swinging from a tree holding a frying pan.

"Pascal!" she teasingly scolded. But in reality, she was scared for Jack.

Even though he had messed up her flowers that took her 5 months to create. (New species are hard to think up of). And pretty much destroyed everything but the pond, she still didn't want him to be hurt.

Maybe it was how he looked. She'd seen some humans with white hair but they never looked good in it. For Jack on the other hand, he somehow worked it. He had skin so pale, it was almost white. She had never seen a chiseled jaw like his on such a slender frame. But what intrigued her the most was his eyes. Ice blue with a hint of a snowflake in them. As Jack started to groan he pulled Rapunzel out of her thoughts. His eyes fluttered open.

"What hit me?" he muttered. Deciding to answer him truthfully, she replied,

"A frying pan."

"What now?"

"A frying pan!"

"But who hit me. There's only me and you..."

"And Pascal."

"Who's he? Your ex-boyfriend? I thought I had a chance with you." saying this, Jack pouted, sticking his lower lip out. This probably got him what he wanted, but Rapunzel wasn't going to budge.

"First off, you have NO chance with me. Second off, Pascal is my pet chameleon. He's been with me since...the day…" she started to think about the memories from before she was a spirit.

"The day you got turned into a spirit." Jack finished for her. He had that same look of understanding on his face.

A silence came between the two of them as each one struggled to find a way to break it. Rapunzel decided to break it.

"How did you die?" she asked. Jack looked at her suspiciously. "Uh..I..Unless it's too much for you...or," she started to mumble.

"Uh…" he started

"No, no it's just that, you just," she sighed in frustration. Why did she ask him that?! You just don't ask someone you just barely met how they died?! "Bunny told me that you had no memories and I was wondering….since you became a Guardian...if you know, got your memories back?" she explained.

Chuckling slightly, he smirked. "It's alright Punz, I got my memories back if that's what you're wondering,"

Relief washed through her like a river. Thank god he hadn't been offended. She was never good at talking to people. At least that's what Mother….

_Stop that! Don't think about her! That witch was evil! _She thought as she pulled herself together.

"I drowned," Jack stated. "I was trying to save my sister from the fate and I took her place."

Her face turned into one of concern. He saved his sister from dying and took her place instead! He never even remembered her until a couple of centuries later. She put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with concern. He had some tears in his snowflake eyes, blinking them off, he stood up.

"Sorry about the mess, I guess I should…." he never got to finish that sentence. At that moment, an enormous amount of water gushed out of the pond in a spiral. At the top, a mermaid sat with her fangs bared open. Rapunzel gasped. She had heard of these mermaids. Other mermaids were half-human and half-fish, they were polite so long as you respected them and their personal space. She had only met 3 and out of them only a red-haired one seemed the friendliest.

Then there were the other mermaids. These were half-fish and half-who-knows-what. Peter Pan had told her of these. Her and Peter were pretty good friends and so it shocked her when he came to where she lived looking like death itself. They were a hybrid and were designed only to kill. Apparently, Peter had seen one and it had tried to kill him. He flew away to a pond where the mermaid had come back. This time, Peter didn't have enough pixie dust with him to fly away and he was forced to fight the creature until it had died. He had come to Rapunzel with bright red blood flowing everywhere. Rapunzel had healed him with her hair as he painfully told her his story. These mermaids could do a lot of damage. But she had never expected to meet one. As she stared dumbfounded, the mermaid attacked her with a sharp pointy trident. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her and muscular body crash around her thin one as she was whisked into the air.

"Hello?! Earth to Rapunzel! What was that?!" she heard from right above her. Shaking her head quickly, she looked up to see Jack holding her.

"_He just saved my life." _she thought.

"A mermaid. Just not one that's half-human. It won't stop at anything to kill unless it's killed itself. It can control water and," she was interrupted as Jack raised his staff to the surge of water that was about to hit her. By doing this, he shrouded her more with his arm. A surge of heat ran through her face as she hit Jack's hard chest.

_Stop it! Now it no time to be falling for him! Some...THING is trying to kill you! _

She tried to push herself off of him but he only held her tighter. "What are you doing?" he hissed through his teeth as he swerved another attack.

"I can fly too, you know! I also have powers!" she indignantly responded. A frown crossed his slightly red face, clearly he wasn't believing her. As she stared at him with the same amount of stubbornness etched in her face, she suddenly felt herself being dropped. As the wind whistled through her ears she knew she had only 5-6 seconds to get ahold of herself. She struggled a bit as she tried to make the winds obey her. They refused. As she tried to find out why, she felt herself being scooped up into a body and whisked away from the now only 2 inches away ground.

"Well flying isn't one of them," she could practically hear the devilish-grin he was wearing as they flew by a ledge. She tried to control the winds again to push herself away from him but they refused.

"Ah, ah, ah! When you're by me, the winds are mine Blondie." Jack mockingly scolded. She cringed at that name.

"Don't call me that. Ever." she hissed angrily. Where was a distraction when you needed one? Suddenly, she felt water around her leg like a noose and looked behind her to see the mermaid with its fangs bared out. She tried pulling her leg to no avail as she was dragged closer and closer towards the mermaid. Jack was trying to pull her closer towards him but was failing miserably.

"Let go of me Jack!" She yelled as she kept on going closer towards the mermaid.

"What? NO! You're not going towards it!" He gasped out, his strength was waning.

"I've got a plan!" she whispered. Jack shook his head. Sighing, she realized she would have to do this the hard way. Taking a small concealed knife from her chest, she stabbed him in the stomach.

Even though he was howling in pain with a look of hurt flashed across his features, he still refused to let go.

"Sorry Jack," she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she plunged the knife in his left shoulder. As he did that, he fell away from her and she felt herself get closer towards the mermaid. The dragging stopped all of a sudden and the painful pressure around her leg was released as the mermaid lifter her trident._ "Closer, closer towards me," _she thought as she waited for the trident to plunge down. As the weapon touched her body, it suddenly turned into a long gold sunflower. Shrieking, the mermaid skittered away from her and dropped the funnel of water she was on. Unfortunately, she didn't take Rapunzel.

"_Come on please work!" _She thought as she tried to get ahold of the winds. Just as she was about to reach the ground, the winds obeyed her. Her neck whipped up at the sudden stop and started to pain. _"Damn, must have broken a bone,"_ she thought as she started to wrap her hair around her neck. She started to speed up the process of healing. Most spirits like her healed fast, but she could heal even faster. A broken bone though, was another story. She remembered about Jack and flew down towards him. He was starting to get healed but there was still blood loss. She unwrapped her hair from around her neck to put it around his wounds. His breathing was steady. As she concentrated her magic into him, the wounds she made on him lessened until they were gone completely. With a gasp, he opened his eyes.

"What? Mermaid, Rapunzel!" he shouted quickly, about to fly but Rapunzel had gotten ahold of the winds.

"No flying. You need rest," she said firmly. Turning his head he looked at her with a relieved expression that slowly turned to one of anger. Getting up he grabbed his staff with his feet and glared at her. Feeling a bit inferior, she got up so that her eyes, when gazed directly ahead, were at his nose. She could feel a rush of heat come to her cheeks at how close they were standing. She directed her gaze at his eyes and could feel the cold waves of anger coming from him.

"Why the hell did you stab me?" he asked. Anger was etched in every single word but he somehow remained calm._ "It's the calm before the storm,"_ she thought as she was answering him.

"I can turn weapons into flowers, but only at a close distance. I did tell you I had a plan," she replied hoping it had the same level of scariness that Jack was currently using. She really doubted it was though.

"Yea well, normal people don't STAB other people Punz! They tell them what they're going to do! They definitely don't stab them twice!" He yelled in frustration. Rapunzel just stood there, poker-faced as he moved away and started to throw random pieces of ice everywhere. One landed in the pool as he turned around to face her. Jack took a breath and was raising his staff at her when the skies darkened. Confused, Rapunzel looked around. One of her powers as a spirit of spring was the ability to make it rain. She didn't have complete control over that ability yet but she only knew that it came whenever it came, something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly, a gurgling sound came from the pond. Turning towards it, they both stared at it for a few seconds before the water lashed out and dragged Rapunzel away. Screaming, she tried to grab hold of any plant, but there was only snow as she hadn't had the time to grow everything back._ "Damn you Frost," _was the last thing she remembered before she was dragged underwater. Holding her breath, she looked up and saw Jack flying right above. He, unfortunately didn't have any power in the water. Suddenly, a brown stick was right next to her. Realizing it was Jack's she grabbed it and Jack pulled her up. She helped him by forcing all of the winds she was controlling to lift him up.

As soon as she was out of the water, she took a deep breath of air. "Eat that!" Jack yelled at the pool. Then the mermaid came up and grabbed Rapunzel's leg.

"_Speak of the devil," _Rapunzel thought. A searing pain shouted from her left leg. Looking down, she saw the mermaid with its fangs chewing down on her lower leg. Rapunzel screamed in agony as the pain clicked in. She'd never experienced something like this before. Jack lifted his staff up and tried to take Rapunzel's hand but she felt too weak to do anything. As the mermaid chomped on her leg again, bringing a fresh round of pain through her, ice hit the mermaid. Shocked from the cold, the mermaid let go. But not before another wave of blue was being shot past her head again.

That was the last thing she remembered before it all went black.

* * *

Back to Jack's P.O.V

"_Oh damn it, dam it, damn it!"_ Was his first thought as Rapunzel was being dragged into the pool. She was trying to grab at something but there was only snow and the dead plants that pulled out when she tried to grab it. He tried to catch up with her but she was being pulled down into the water already. He was thinking about diving in but then his mind rationalized,

Hello?! Earth to Frost?! The mermaid controls water?!

Thinking quickly he put his staff into the water by Rapunzel, hoping she would grab onto it.

She did but the mermaid had as well. Jack didn't realize this until he heard her scream. He thought he had felt pain but this was worse. Every second of Rapunzel screaming tore his heart until he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to reach her hand but he could see that it was all she could do to stay on. Just then another round of screams erupted from her and she grimaced in pain as a chunk of her muscle was being torn off. All he could see was blue and raising his left hand, he shot ice at the mermaid.

As it fell, he shot more ice at it, completely encasing it in blue. He changed the winds so that when the mermaid landed, it would be far away from the pond. He didn't stay to watch it die, Rapunzel had fainted and her grip on his staff was lessening. Quickly landing on the ground, he placed her head on a snow mound he created and made sure that the injured leg was put in a way so that it wouldn't hurt her. Even though it had only been a minute since her leg was being ripped to pieces, the lost skin was being replaced.

As Jack watched, within a minute, her leg had been healed completely. Sighing in her sleep, a smile appeared on her face as she turned to face Jack. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him.

"Thank you," she said. nodding his head, he lied down and stared at the sky. Rapunzel followed suit as he looked at her and then back to the sky. Not a word was passed between them. They were just looking at the sunset's colors. Wondering how he had shot the ice from his hand.

* * *

**Wha-BAM!**

**Whaddup Percy Jackson reference! (It's in the story ;)) **

**Sorry if it's not living up to your expectations of romance and fluff. **

**I just wanted this part to be more hate/love, badass, and more to the point of the plot.**

**Updates are going to be slower now that school has started. **

**Like it started 4 days ago and I already have homework!**

**WHY YOU DO DIS 8TH GRADE!**

**Anywho.**

**You likey? You should reviewy! :)**

**Thanks so much to all of you people that followed and favorited this story! I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all of ya'll that reviewed too.**

**Anything else?**

**Yes one more thing.**

**Can you guess who's coming into the next chapter?**

**Is it **

**a) Hiccup**

**b) Merida**

**c) Elsa**

**Or **

**d) Captain America**


End file.
